Fary Tail
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: young Dr Reid is heading home after a long case to read a bed time to his little girl Emma


Spencer Reid was heading home in a taxi after a long four hour flight from the last case the BAU had just solved. When his phone vibrated in his pocket; he picked it up to hear the sweet small voice of his three year old daughter asking him when he was getting home.

"Hello sweet heart, yes darling I'm on my way be there in about twenty minutes. Don't worry we'll finish the fairytale tonight I promise. Yeah? Ah how wonderful, can I talk to your mom please? Thank you, see you soon baby"

"Hello? Hi honey, yeah on my way almost there actually. Yeah. oh really? Haha I missed you too. Ok I love you, bye"

As he hanged off the phone he looked at the small screen light up and he smiled at the sight of the picture of his girls and him from Christmas; he remembers how exited Emma was that day to open up her presents and how happy she was when she opened the big box under the tree to find a microscope tucked inside it. He remembers her little face lighting up with excitement as she pulled out the machine from the box with her mother's help. Spencer smiled as he remembered his wife's Annabelle smiling warmly at him as he observed them get the microscope set on the floor next to Emma.

As he was lost in the moment the cab pulled by his home and interrupted his string of memories.

"We are here sir" he said

Reid got off the cab, paid the cabbie, thanked him and walked the short distance of his drive way to the door. As he was putting down his bag next to the doorway little Emma ran up to him raping her short little arms around her father's waist.

"Daddy you're home! You're home!" she screamed excitedly as Reid scooped her up into his arms and placed a kiss onto her small nose as Annabelle went over and hugged the two of them kissing Reid on the mouth squishing Emma in between the two, she giggled and screamed

"Hey mommy, daddy you're squishing me!"

Reid apologizes and placed her down. As soon as she touched the ground she grabbed his hand and said as she tugged on the doctor's hand

"Daddy lets finish the fairytale you promised!"

Reid chucked and gave into his daughter's demands "All right darling lets go, you go on ahead and brush your teeth as mommy and I catch up all right?"

"Okay daddy!"

The toddler let go of Reid's hand and sprang up the steps to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth at the speed of light and ran to her room where she found her father sitting at the end of her bead and her mom standing by the door ready to catch her as she ran in giving her a crushing bear hug and kissing her forehead as she placed her down on her bed.

"Good night darling, sweet dreams" she turned to Reid winked and said as she closed the door "I'll be waiting for you in bed"

Reid smiled at his wife as she left, turned to his daughter and said "Okay ready to finish the story?"

Emma screamed with excitement "Yes daddy! I am"

Reid thought for a moment as he tried to remember where they had left off in the story the night he was called in into the double homicide case but failed to do so as the gruesome picture of the bodies at the crime scene popped into his head, he shivered with the thought. Sometimes he wondered how he could carry a double life like he was trying to do. Going on cases, seeing unimaginable things he would of never dream of ever seeing and then getting home and try to put all of that behind him and be happy and cheerful around his wife and child and not think about it until work the next day. Unable to shake away the images of the corpses off his mind he turned to Emma who had been watching him intensely as his facial expressions changed from frustration.

"Do you remember darling? Daddy is having trouble tonight"

She smiled at him and said "Of course I do daddy. You were about to tell me about the brave night going into the castle to rescue the fair maiden but the dragon had awoken and he was about to fight him off"

"Ah yes of course how did I forget?" he put his hand on his forehead and smiled at her

"Okay so the brave night was standing in front of the dragon holding his sword ready to strike when the beast hit him from behind with his tail sending him to a nearby wall crashing hard on it; the knight's sword flew off his hand landing at the foot of the dragon who was spiting fire at the knight as he tried to get back up"

Reid fell backwards falling on his back pretending to struggle getting up. Emma let out a small giggle as he continued with the story.

"Luckily he had not let go of his shield and was holding it against the blasé of the heat of the flames as he struggled to reach his sword." He put up one arm holding an imaginary shield protecting him from the fire of the dragon.

"As the night reached the sword the dragon bends down his head; as this one was reaching the knight he pulled up his sword in self defense causing the dragon who had him half way in his mouth to swallow the sword and choke on it. Causing the knight to be spited out with a big puff as the creature collapsed to the near ground."

Emma looked at her father in awe as he acted out the entire scene and smiled at him as he acknowledge her curious little eyes.

"After the knight had fully recover from the fall he ran up to the tower's top room were the princess was kept. As he opened the door to the cold and small rock room he found the young princess sitting on her bed looking out the tower's window."

"You knew you were coming" she said cheerfully turning to face him with a happy smile.

He smiled back at her and said "of course I was; I had to I could not leave such a beautiful girl in this sad and lonely place forever" he took her to his horse and rode away into the sunset.

Reid kneeled by Emma's bed side as he said this grabbing his young daughter's hand as he said this. The little girl giggled and thanked him for the story.

"You're funny daddy; thank you for the story it was fun"

"You're welcome darling sweet dreams daddy loves you" said Reid giving her a kiss on the forehead and heading out for the night.


End file.
